


Salvation

by Actanonverba



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actanonverba/pseuds/Actanonverba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been brought back to Asguard after the attack on Earth. Falls in love only to lose it all. Will he get his happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
"If I die young burry me in satin," Lina sang quietly as she scrubbed the floor. "Lay me down on a bed of roses."  
"You have such a beautiful voice." Said a male voice rising up from the couch.  
"Oh!" Exclaimed Lina knocking over the bucket, "I didn't intend to wake you Prince Loki." She replied trying to mop up the water with the hem of her skirt. "I thought you were napping in your bed room."  
"I could not imagine a more peaceful way to be awoken." He walked over to her, knelt down and took her wrist. She stilled. Loki took his other hand and placed it under her chin to tilt her head up so he could look in her eyes. "Please do not be afraid of me. I have seen you every day since my return, but I do not yet know your name."  
"L...Lina"  
"Such A beautiful name for a beautiful maiden. Why have you not looked at me, or spoken to me?"  
"I was told to keep my head down and keep quiet." She whispered.  
"Why?" He asked as the doors to his chambers opened and Lina quickly hurried away.  
"Brother how are you?" Asked Thor as he sat on one of the couches near the fireplace.  
Loki stood up "How many times must I tell you I am not your brother?"  
"And how many times must I tell you that you are my brother?"  
Knowing that he would not win the argument Loki sighed and walked over to the fireplace and gazed into the flames. "Thor, that young maiden, why did I not see her in my years before my exile? Do you remember her?"  
"No I do not recall seeing her here in the palace before. Why do you ask?"  
"No reason in particular."  
"Dose brother like this maiden?" Asked Thor jokingly.  
Ignoring the question "Why are you here?" he asked perturbed.  
"Loki can I not come for a visit?"  
"Of course, but how long am I to remain in my chambers?"  
"I do not know, but at least father did not banish you to Hel or turn you over to Thanos."  
"I suppose, but if I were banished, I could see my daughter again and who is to say he still will not hand me over." Loki sat down and put head in his hands. "I....I am truly sorry Thor. All this time alone all I have done is think, I have done horrible things. I was not in control of my actions. The scepter that Thanos gave me…"  
"Loki I Could tell you were not in control of your actions. We grew up together I know you. I forgave you long ago. I am sorry for what I did in my youth to make you feel as you had to live in my shadow. I know it means nothing coming from me but father should have not kept your true heritage from you so long, but know this I have never nor will I ever think different of you. We were raised together as brothers and I love you as such." They both smiled and Thor patted Loki's shoulder. “I must go, father still does not want you to have any visitors, but I will visit again soon" Loki nodded and Thor left.  
* * *  
Later that night Loki sat gazing into the fire trying to remember Lina, and couldn’t. There was a knock on the door "Enter". Loki looked up to see Lina enter with a large tray of food. He smiled and went over to her, "Here let me help you." He said taking the tray from her.  
She shut the door and followed him to the table, "Do you need anything else?"  
"Yes your company, sit please." He said pulling out a chair for her.  
"I am sorry but I can’t."  
"Please? It has been unbearably lonely. I know I do not deserve your company but..."  
"If I am caught speaking to you..."  
"I will take the punishment. I will say I forced you to stay, to speak." He said interrupting her.  
She stood there thinking, then slowly walked towards the table and sat down as Loki assisted her with the chair, then sat down next to her. "Are you hungry?" She nodded yes "Here, then we shall share." Loki replied moving the try closer to her and she timidly took a piece of bread. "I have been trying to recall a time that I had seen you before my exile." Lina started to cry. "Oh Lina, please do not cry. That was not my intention, and you are far too beautiful to cry." He took her hands in his.  
“I'm sorry. It's just that I was told of how mean, and evil you could be and I was scared” she said quietly. Looking up at him “and I am homesick."  
"I do not understand this word, 'homesick'."  
"It means I miss my home. I'm not from Asgard'"  
"Nor am I."  
"But you were taken as an infant. You didn't grow up on your home world. I was taken as an adult."  
"What do you mean? Who took you against your will!?" Loki asked getting angry.  
"Before your exile, when the bifrost was intact Rine took me to be his wife, but changed his mind when he saw Dalna. Odin did not know about me till after he wed them. So here I am."  
"Rine is boar's arse and please believe me you have no need to fear me." She smiled. "You are even more beautiful when you smile." He said as he wiped away her tears.  
"Thank you, but I really must go now. If I am gone too long..."  
"Can you not stay longer, please?" Loki asked interrupting her, sounding almost childlike.  
"No, but I will see you in the morning when I bring you breakfast." She replied as she stood and started to walk towards the door.  
"Wait!" Loki said taking her hand "Till morning." And he kissed it.  
* * *  
Loki could not sleep that night. He kept thinking of everything he had done trying to show he could be a good king like Thor, regretting everything he had done to accomplish that. And he kept thinking of Lina. He had never felt this way about a woman before and did not know what to do about it. As he sat and watched the sunrise he finally drifted off to sleep. He woke up some time later under an emerald green blanket and to the smell of food. He opened his eyes to see Lina standing on the balcony with her arms wrapped around her and the soft breeze blowing her long red hair around. He placed the blanket around her shoulders, "I think you need this more than me."  
"Thank you." She replied wrapping the blanket more tightly around her.  
"Green suits you." He smiled as he stood next to her.  
"Your food is getting cold." She said still looking out at the landscape.  
He shifted closer to her, "Beautiful is it not?"  
"Yes it is. May I ask you a question?" Still looking out.  
"Of course."  
"What are your intentions?" She asked as she turned to face him.  
"To the point aren't you?"  
"I am in a strange world all alone, one cannot be too careful."  
"Lina, my dear, I will be honest. I have never felt this way before about anyone. I would like to have the chance to get to know you and for you to know me. Could you give me that chance?"  
"Yes."  
"Good." He smiled. "Now let us eat." He placed a hand on the small of her back as they walked to the table. Ever the gentleman he helped her with her chair. "May I ask you a question?"  
"If you wish to lean anything about me you should." She replied smiling and picking up a piece of fruit.  
Loki laughed and sat down next to her, "My, my you have a witty tongue."  
"I...I didn't mean any disrespect." She replied sounding a little scared.  
"None taken my dear. Now tell me of your childhood."  
"It was horrible. I was abused till I was eight by my father. I was taken away when he killed my mother and lived in an orphanage, where again I was picked on and beat up. When I turned eighteen I ran as fast as I could and never looked back. I've been on my own since then."  
"That sounds horrid. Why would you miss that?"  
"I had a good life when I was on my own. Lots of friends, a good job, and my own apartment." She replied tearing up.  
"I am truly sorry, my beautiful Lina." He said placing a hand on her cheek. She placed her hand on top of his. "I was stolen from my home and treated as a shadow. That is nothing compared to what you went through." He looked into her hazel eyes and pulled her onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around her waist. As she placed a hand on his cheek she moved closer to him. His breathing sped up in anticipation. As their lips connected the spark that was there erupted into a wildfire.  
"LOKI!?" Said a familiar male voice.  
"Odin." Gasped Loki as Lina stood up.  
"What do you think you are doing Midguardian!? I told you not to look at or speak to Loki as part of his punishment!"  
"Please do not blame her. I begged her to stay I..."  
"Be quiet Loki I saw her kiss you. GUARDS!" Odin yelled as four guards entered, "Take her away!"  
"NO!" Screamed Loki as two of the guards held him.  
"Loki please don't let them take me!" Yelled a struggling Lina with, out stretched arms as a guard carried her away.  
"We will discuss your punishment later." Growled Odin, before he and the final guard turned to leave.  
"Father, please no!" Loki yelled as the doors slammed shut and locked. "What have I done?" Whispered Loki as he fell to his knees placed his face in his hands and wept. He finally had someone who cared for him and he had gotten her taken away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
"WHY DID HE TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME?!" Yelled Loki as he paced the floor in front of where his mother sat.  
"Loki, do not raise your voice at me." Frigga said calmly.  
"I am sorry mother." Loki sighed as he sat down next to her. "It is just I have never felt this way. She makes me feel nervous and excited at the same time. The past week has been horrid without seeing her. I...I love her."  
"I will speak with your father." Replied Frigga as she stood and kissed the top of his head.  
"Thank you, I know I do not deserve such a loving woman, but I would lay down my life for her."   
"My son, never think that. You are worthy and..."  
She was interrupted by the doors to his chambers flying open and Odin storming in.  
"My dear, please calm down." Said Frigga standing up and making her way to her husband.  
"Loki, you will spend the rest of your days in a prison cell!"  
"What of Lina? What did you do with her?"  
"SILENCE!"  
"Dear, please he is our son." Pleaded Frigga trying to pull Odin to the side. "He loves her."  
"Does he now? That gives me an idea to make his punishment worse. Guards! Put him in the cell next to hers."   
"You put her in prison!" Loki yelled almost animalisticly, as he struggled to get out of the guards hold.  
"You will watch her every day as she grows older, you will watch her die, never to be able to hold her again." The guards drug a fighting Loki away.  
"How could you do that to that to our son!? To that sweet midgardian girl!? You know she is not here by choice. I do not think she meant to disobey you, you know what it is to be young and in love do you not, or have you forgotten how we met?" Frigga turned and walked away leaving her husband to think.

* * *  
Loki was shoved so harshly into the cell he fell to the cold hard floor. The door was slammed shut, as he picked himself up and saw Lina lying motionless, with her back to him, on a cot next to the bars that separated the cells. "Lina!" He yelled as he ran over to her and reached through the bars.  
"Loki?" She whispered as she rolled over to face him.  
"Oh, my darling I am so sorry."  
"You told me I would not be punished, you lied to me." She pulled away from his touch. "I was wrong to trust you."  
"Lina please, I beg of you, I tried to, but Odin would not listen. I may be the god of lies but I give you my word that I tried to tell the old fool but he would not listen. You can ask any one if I give you my word it is the truth."  
Lina had a coughing fit then moved closer to him. "Loki, I believe you I can see in your eyes, you are speaking the truth."  
Loki smiled and palmed her cheek, "Darling you feel as if you are on fire."  
"I'm actually freezing and don't feel well." She shivered as she replied.  
Loki quickly grabbed his blanket and covered her up the best he could, then moved his cot over closer to her and laid down and faced her. As he took her hand "Sleep my beautiful queen. I will be here to watch over you." He held her hand and did the best he could, since his powers had been taken away the day Thor brought him back, to comfort her fitful sleep. Lina please forgive me. He thought right before he drifted off to sleep.  
* * *  
"Darling, wake up." Said Loki soothingly, as he moved her hair out of her face and behind her ear. She opened her eyes and he smiled. "Here set up and eat, you need your strength." He helped her, the best he could, sit up. "I am sorry that the food is horrid but it is better than nothing." Loki said and hey fed her through the bars.  
After half of the bowl of soup was gone, "Loki please no more, I'm tired."  
"Please, try to finish, I want you well."  
"I can't I..." She stopped mid-sentence, held her stomach, turned and vomited. She laid back down and faced him.  
He took her hand again, "I wish I could take this sickness from you and make you well, to hold you in my arms. I finally feel at home when we are in each other’s arms."  
"I love the way I feel in your arms Loki." She closed her eyes coughed harshly; it was getting hard for her to breath.  
"Shush, my beautiful queen. You shall be in my arms again soon." He replied kissing her hand. He watched her sleep while the torches cast eerie shadows on her face. In that moment he knew wanted her. Not just to bed her, but to have her for eternity. To be his wife, his lover, and to be the bearer of his, no their, children. In all of his years he never imagined he would feel this way about any one, much less a midgardian. He thought to himself, Does she feel the same way about me? Can she forgive me for trying to take over her home world? Does she truly forgive me for getting her thrown in this place that has made her ill? Am I even worthy of her?   
"Loki?" Asked Thor at Loki's cell door. "How are you?"  
"I will survive, but I am concerned about Lina. She is very ill, she is having a hard time breathing and I fear if she is kept in here much longer or not have a healer help her she will die. I must ask a favor of you." He replied walking towards Thor.  
"Anything brother."  
"Talk to father, see if he will have mercy on her. I could not bear to lose her. I know it may never come to fruition but I intend on asking for her hand. I would lay down my life for her. I now know how you feel about Jane and the pain you must feel every moment that you are apart from her." Loki walked back to his cot, sat down.  
"I give you my word; I will do everything in my power to see that she gets well and becomes your wife."   
Loki nodded and laid back down and took Lina's hand and Thor left to speak with the Odin.   
She stirred "Loki?"  
"I am here my sweet." He said kissing her hand.  
"I had a dream you were gone, that you had left me here to rot."  
"Do not fret my love, I am here and I will never leave you." He replied smoothing her hair behind her ear.   
She looked into his eyes, "Loki, I love you." And for the first time in a very long time he believed those words. They heard the door to his cell open. They turned to see who it was. They saw two guards enter and without a word harshly grabbed him.  
"Where are you taking me?!" Asked Loki struggling, still no answer. "I am a prince of Asgard and I demand you tell me where are you taking me?!"  
"Loki!" Yelled Lina as she reached out for him.  
"Lina be strong! I will return for you! I...I…I love you!" He yelled out of sight. Shortly after she heard a crack of a whip a muffled scream of pain from Loki. She laid down and curled up and wept as she tried to cover her ears to keep from hearing the crack of the whip.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lina woke up some time later and felt a cool rag on her forehead. When she opened her eyes she saw Frigga sitting next to her. “There, there my child.” She took Lina’s hand. “It will be alright.”

“Loki, where’s Loki?” Lina asked sitting up.

“Hush now, it will be okay.” Replied Frigga trying to soothe her. “Odin decided he needed to be punished more. Both I and Thor pleaded for him not to and for him to let you go but he would not hear of it. I have decided, regardless of what the Allfather thinks, to let you and Loki share a cell, so you can care for him. He will most definitely need it after being at the hand of Karn, for he knows not what mercy is, and I could not bear to see my son in that condition.” After a moment, “Lina, I need you to know that he truly does love you, never doubt that. My son may be a hard man, but deep down he is a good man. Odin does not understand that he needs love to heal, not seclusion and whippings. Now drink this” She said handing Lina a golden goblet, which she took. “I am afraid it tastes most foul but it will make you well.” 

Lina drank the liquid and handed Frigga the goblet back. “You weren’t kidding that was pretty gross.”

Frigga chuckled as she stood “Now do you feel well enough to tend to Loki?” Lina nodded, “Good, you will find everything you need on the table. Thor and I will continue to work on your and Loki’s release.” She kissed the top of Lina’s head.

“Thank you” 

Frigga left and Lina gathered her strength to care for Loki. It wasn’t long when the guards drug Loki back into the cell and dropping him on the floor, then turned and left. Lina rushed over to him. He was covered in blood; his back looked like raw ground meat from the whip. “Loki, I’m here”

“Lina?” He asked weakly as he raised his head. “How is it that you are with me?”

“Your mother saw to it. Now, can you walk?”

“I can try but I am afraid you shall be covered in my blood.”

“Loki I don’t care about that, now I’ll help you, lean on me” she said putting his arm around the back of her neck. They slowly made their way over to the cot, and Lina sat him down then went to the table to retrieve the warm water and clothes to clean his wounds. She knelt in front of him and loving cleaned off the blood off his face, arms, and hands. “Loki, lay down on your stomach” Loki obliged, with Lina’s help. “This may hurt.”

“You have a tender touch Lina. I am sure it will be nothing compared to what Karn just did.”

Lina sang as cleaned his back and gently as she could, blowing on his back to alleviate some of the pain when he winced.

 

“If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

 

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors

Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby

 

The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

 

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

 

The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

 

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom

I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger

I've never known the loving of a man

But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand

 

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever

Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

 

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls

What I never did is done

 

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing

Funny, when you're dead how people start listening

 

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

 

The ballad of a dove

Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh

 

The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys

And I'll wear my pearls”

(originally sung by The Band Perry.)

 

When she was done she kissed his temple. “All done Loki.” She stood up and carried the supplies back to the table.

“You truly have a beautiful voice. What is that song? Is it a Midgardian lullaby?” He said as she came back to him and laid down next to him. He put his head on her shoulder and draped his arm over her waist.  

“No, it’s just a song I remember from when I was back home.”

“Darling, you are so kind to me when I do not deserve it.”

“You do deserve it, Loki. I love you and always will. I will never leave your side.” She kissed his forehead “Now it is my turn to watch over you. Rest, and heal. I will be here when you wake up.” She stayed awake till his breathing slowed to that of slumber, only then did she allow herself to sleep.

When she woke up Loki was still asleep in exactly the same position that he had fallen asleep in. She stroked his hair softly knowing that this man, this man of lies and mischief was the one for her. She prayed that he felt the same way and wasn’t just using her. Her heart couldn’t take it if he was lying to her. 

He started to stir, “No” he mumbled, and then yelled “NO!”

“Loki wake up you’re having a bad dream.” Said Lina trying to wake him up. He grabbed her arms and started to transform in to his J Ö tun form, the coldness of his skin started to burn her. “Loki, please wake up” She said as she placed her hands on his cheeks. His eyes shot open, and she gazed into his blood red eyes. “You’re okay; you were having a bad dream.” She smiled.

He noticed the burn marks on her arms, “I…I hurt you” He whispered, horrified as he tried to pull away from her.

“Loki, I’m okay, now tell me about your bad dream.” She said as she held him close to her.

“You look at me in my natural state, and you are not afraid. You seem unfazed by it as you ask me about my nightmare.” He said as he transformed back.

Lina smiled at him “Loki when are you going to get it through your thick skull I love you. I don’t care what color your skin is.”

Loki pulled her tight to him and nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck. “I dreamt that you were taken away from me, and tossed of the broken rainbow bridge. You were with child.”

“Loki, I’m here, please don’t worry”

“I could not bear to lose you, my sweet, beautiful Lina.” He looked into her eyes. “What got me through the pain last night was you. I would close my eyes and see your beautiful face, and I would focus on that instead of the whip ripping flesh from my body.” He moved closer to her to kiss her. Their lips connected and passion ignited, just as it had the first time they kissed. He moved to cover her and she allowed it. He devoured her mouth as she ran a hand through his hair to hold his head to hers. She took her other hand a carefully ran it along his side stopping at his hip. “Lina you make me feel like a young warrior again. Are you sure that you are not a Valkyrie here to escort me to halls of Valhalla?”

“I don’t know what that is.”

“As you midguardians say, ‘Are you an angel’?”

“No” She smiled. “Loki I need to tell you something, but I am ashamed to tell you.”

“My dear, please never be ashamed, tell me.”

“I…I’m not a virgin.”

“That does not bother me, as long as I am the last. For I have known a woman too and you have my word that you will be my last.” He kissed her again. “I want to explore and discover every inch of your flawless skin.” He whispered in her ear and then kissed her neck. He sat up and pulled her up to him. She gave him her back and he undid the laces of her dress and exposed her shoulders just long enough to kiss them before pushing her dress down to her waist. She leaned back against him and her curled a hand a round her throat and pulled her head to the side and kissed the part where her neck connected to her shoulder making her moan. He took his free hand and grabbed one of her breast, making her gasp. “That’s right my dear, makes those beautiful little noises for me.” He whispered in her ear and released her breast and slowly slid his hand down her chest and stomach.  There was the sound a key being put in a lock and Loki quickly pulled Lina’s dress back up so that whoever was coming in would not see her indecent. Two guards entered and grabbed Loki.

“NO! Hasn’t he suffered enough already?!” Pleaded Lina as she tried to break the guards hold on Loki.

“Please Lina, do not fight them. I can endure this.” He pleaded with her.

“No!” She yelled as she slapped one of the guards. Karn walked and grabbed her by the arm so forcefully that her shoulder was pulled out of socket, and she yelled in pain.

“Unhand her!” Growled Loki trying to get to her.

“Today Loki, it seems you will have to wait your turn. As she will have to learn a lesson.” Said Karn as he smirked.

“No, I will take her punishment”

“Now we cannot have that. For if she is not punished she will not learn her lesson, and it has been so long since I have seen such beautiful skin. It is a shame that it will be ruined. I might just have a little extra fun with you my dear.” Laughed Karn as he drug her away. The other guards threw Loki back into the cell and left him there. Lina was chained, her dress torn down to her waist and the whipping began. With the first rip of flesh she screamed. Before the world went dark she could hear Loki’s screams for them to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

When Lina woke up she was in Loki’s bed with Frigga, again, at her side. “My dear Lina, Karn was not to lay a hand on you. I am truly sorry.”

“Where is Loki?” Lina asked sitting up.

“At the hands of Karn, once again. But I and Thor have convinced Odin to let him back to seclusion in his chambers. You will be free to come and go but Loki will have to remain. You also have a complete wardrobe of any kind of clothing that you would require. I was furious after Thor told me what Karn had done I had you taken to a healing room to heal your lashings, so you will not have any physical scars. Now again I need you care for my son, can you do that my dear?”

“I will.” Replied Lina. 

Frigga stood and kissed the top of Lina’s head, “I look forward to the day I shall call you daughter.” She left Lina to prepare for Loki.

           *                      *                   *

Loki awoke in his bed in the arms of Lina. She was asleep as shadows from the fireplace danced on her face. He tried to sit up, but it hurt too much. 

His attempt woke her up “Be still, or you’ll open your wounds.”

“How long have I been asleep?”

“All day. I was starting to get worried, you barley stirred when I was cleaning your wounds.” 

He held on to her tightly and put his head on her chest to hear her heart beat. “My dear I am so sorry that you had to endure those lashings because of me.”

“Loki, I’m okay. Your mother had me taken to a healing room, whatever that is.” She kissed the top of his head “And I would endure all again for you.”

He lifted his head to look at her “Why would you do that for me? I do not deserve anyone as loving and caring as you. Why did you care for me after I was the reason you were whipped?” 

“Loki, I love you. Don’t you understand that? I will stand by you always. I will stand up for you, I will endure whippings or any other torchers to keep you safe. Would you not do the same for me?”

“Yes, my queen I would.” He laid his head back on her chest, “My love, I have never felt truly at home till I was in your arms.” Lina played with his hair as he drifted off to sleep.

               *                *                   *

When Loki awoke again it was morning and he was alone in the bed. He started to panic, until he head Lina softly singing and water splashing. He slowly stood up, wincing at the pain in his back, and slowly made his way to the bath room. The door was cracked and he stood there watching her in the large bathing pool that was in the floor. She had her head leaning back on a head rest with her eyes closed singing softly. “You can come in Loki.” He opened the door and entered and crossed over to her.

“My Lady, may I join you?” he smiled

“Of course Loki.” She replied eyes still closed. Loki shed his undergarments that he had slept in and slowly lowered himself in the hot bubbly water, only slightly wincing when the water came in contact with his wounds. She lifted her head and opened her eyes to look at him “Are you going to stay all the way over there or are you going to come closer?” She smiled as he moved closer to her. “Here lean back against me” He did as he was told and she started to wash his hair. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes I did my sweet. For I sleep better in your arms. I sleep as well as I did in my mother’s arms when I was a child.” After a moment, “Lina may I ask you a question?” 

“Of course Loki.” She replied as she rinsed out his hair.

He sat up and turned to face her and took her hands in his, “Lina, my sweet Lina. I know I may not be the best man for you, and after everything I have done I surly do not deserve you. I want you to know that I love you with every fiber of being. I would lay down my life for you. I would burn Yggdrasil and all the realms in it, if it would make you happy. Would you allow me to take your hand and do me the honor of becoming my wife and my queen?” Lina smiled as tears started to fall down her cheeks. “Oh no, do not tell me your answer is no for I could not bear it.”

Lina took his face in her hands “Loki, I am crying because I am happy. And yes I will marry you.”

He smiled like a kid at Christmas and kissed her. “I never imagined that I would be truly happy again till this very moment.” He kissed her again.


	5. Chapter 5

“Lina my dear” said Frigga approaching her in the corridor “May I have a word with you?”

“Of course” She smiled.

“I know that Loki has asked for your hand in marriage, and that you have said yes. I do not know of Midgardian wedding traditions, but I would like to give you a gift.” Said Frigga as she sat on a bench “Come, set by me” Lina did as Frigga requested “As I do not have a daughter of my own I wanted to give this to you.” Frigga handed her a wooden box with ornate hand carved designs on it.

“Oh my, they are so beautiful.” Lina gasped. She had opened the box to reveal a beautiful matching set of emerald encrusted golden jewelry that included, a necklace, earrings, bracelets, and a delicate crown.

“I wore them on my wedding day and I want you to have them to wear on yours.”

“Thank you very much” Replied Lina hugging Frigga. “I was wondering it’s a tradition on Earth for a bride to wear a white dress. I have not seen any white dresses here.”

“I am sure we can figure out something” said Frigga as she stood. “Now come with me as we must get you ready.”

     *                     *                *

“Loki?” said Thor as he joined his brother out on his balcony. Both of them were in their armor, which was traditional for Asgardian males on their wedding day. Thor had his helmet under his arm as he placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “Brother are you ready?”

Looking out at the setting sun, his helmet on the ledge in front of him Loki replied “I never imagined that this day would come. I had expected to spend the rest of my days locked away from the world, or to be killed immediately when you brought me back, and if it were not for you and mother, the Allfather would have.”

“Loki, the Midgardians have a saying, ‘Just because one dose bad things does not make them a bad person.’ You may have done some things that were wrong but have seen the error of your ways and have asked for forgiveness.”

“I…” 

Loki was interrupted by the doors to his chambers swinging open and Odin storming in and up to his sons. “I will not allow this union!”

“Why not?!” Snarled Loki.

“Because it would bring you happiness and you do not deserve that! And she is Midgardian! How dare you dirty the blood line with a mortal! Have you not learned from the past when I took your children away when you dirtied the blood line before?”

“You forget that I am  _ NOT  _ Asgardian and I will not be dirtying your precious blood line you old fool!” retorted Loki as Thor held him back.

“Father, how could you pass judgment like that on the Midgardians? Jane is Midgardian and you do not have a problem with her, how is it that you pass judgment on Lina?” asked Thor bewildered.

“I have spoken, this union WILL NOT HAPPEN! And who is to say that I would allow a union between you and your Midgardian?” and Odin stormed back out.

Loki’s legs gave out and Thor assisted him to the floor. “Why?! Why did I ever think that I could be happy? That I would deserve it?”

“Brother, you listen to me and listen well.” Said Thor kneeling in front of Loki “You  _ do _ deserve to be happy and you shall be. I myself will bless this union, for there is something wrong with father.” Thor stood back up and extended his hand to Loki which he took and stood. “Now, your bride awaits. We must get you to the gardens.” Thor smiled as he gave Loki his helmet.

 

                *              *                 *

Lina sat in front of a floor length mirror as Frigga braided her long red hair. “You look beautiful my dear.” Lina smiled as Frigga place the crown that she had given to Lina on her head. “Now you truly look like a princess.”

Lina stood and the white gown that the handmaidens had crafted looked even more stunning. It was an off the shoulder long sleeve floor length gown. The bodice was form fitting and diamond encrusted, and the skirt also had diamonds sporadically placed on it.  “Thank you so much for the dress, the jewelry, for everything.” Said Lina hugging Frigga 

“You are most welcome. Now we must hurry, Loki must be back in his chambers before Odin discovers that he is out.” Frigga extended her hand for Lina to take and together they made their way to the gardens.

 

         *                       *                    * 

Loki and Thor were standing out in the garden waiting for Lina and their mother to arrive. “Loki quit fidgeting.” Said Thor

“I am sorry it is just that I am more nervous now that I was the first time we went into battle together.”

“Loki, Thor” Said Frigga as her and Lina entered the garden and Loki smiled brightly.

“You look most beautiful” Smiled Loki as Frigga handed Lina to him.

“Thank you, and you don’t look to bad yourself.”

“Loki, Lina face each other and join hands.” Said Thor.

 

       *                       *                      *

Outside their chambers Loki scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their bed where he laid down with her. He took off his helmet and placed it on the floor next to the bed. “My beautiful, sweet Lina, my queen. Oh how I have longed for this moment.” He smiled and kissed her.

“Loki help me out of this dress.” Said Lina in between kisses.

“Oh I will, but first you must help me out of my armor. I will not demean you my dear but It is a tradition here that the wife helps her husband out of his armor on their wedding night.” He said sitting up smiling. 

“It would be my pleasure my king.” Lina sat up and kissed him as she went to work removing his armor slowly, piece by piece. 

“My dear I do believe that you are taking your time on purpose.” said Loki aroused as Lina had removed the last piece.

“Now why would you think that Loki?” smiled Lina as she pushed him down on the bed. He pulled her down to him and kissed her as he undid the laces of her dress. He pulled the dress down to her waist and the rolled over on top of her. They only stopped to kiss as Lina removed his tunic and he threw it to the side. He continued to kiss her as he pulled her dress completely off her. She raised her hips to help and she could feel his hardened member straining against his pants and he moaned at the contact. She raised her leg along his side and wrapped her arms around him to hold him to her. “Loki, I need you, now.” She purred breathlessly as she tugged and the laces at the front of his pants.

“All in good time my dear.” Said Loki as he started to leave a trail of kisses down her chest and abdomen. He stopped only to place his cheek on the inside of her knee “Your skin feels softer than the finest silk, let us see how you taste.” She smiled as he slowly brushed his cheek down the inside of her thigh to her most sensitive region. She gasped as he started to kiss and suck at her clit. She fisted his hair to hold his head to her as she began to feel the beginnings of her orgasm. Loki could tell that she was close so he quickened the pace and increased the pressure and was soon drinking in her orgasm as she called out his name. “My, my, you are sweeter than honey my queen.” He said as he crawled back up to her and kissed her. As he kissed her she had undone the laces of his trousers and begun to pull them down freeing his rather impressive erection. “Ready again?”

“It is my turn to pleasure you now Loki.” She purred as she grasped his length and began to stroke it. He closed his eyes and moaned.

“NO” he said moving her hand away from him “I want to be inside of you.” He slowly eased into her to allow her to adjust to him. She moaned and playfully bit his lower lip. He started to quicken the pace and she helped him. The fire of passion burring deep in the both of them. While still inside her, he held her to him and rolled over on his back so she could ride him. He placed his hand on her hips, “Oh, my darling Lina, my beautiful queen.” He moaned as she took in every inch of him. He sat up to kiss her, she leaned her head back and he kissed her neck as he laid her back down. He began to feel her quim start to tighten and spasm around him. She dug her nails in his shoulders and screamed his name as she came. He followed, her orgasm was just enough to push him over the edge. He laid down on his back next to her and she placed her head on his shoulder, both of them breathing heavily. “My dear, while I have known a women before you are by far the best.” He kissed the top of her head. “Rest now for you will need it. I do not intend on leaving this bed for many days.” He smiled mischievously. 

“That, my king” she said sitting up and straddling him again “Sounds like a wonderful idea.”

“My, my ready already?”

She nibbled at his ear and whispered “What do you think?”

“I think that my Queen needs to be ravished again.” He playfully growled and rolled on top of her pinning her to the bed.

“I won’t argue with that.” She smiled looking up at him, and then he devoured her lips with a kiss. He did not intend on letting her sleep that night, because if she slept he would and he was afraid that if he slept he would awake to an empty bed and find her to be nothing but a dream.

 

*                       *                      *

 

When she woke up Loki was already awake watching her, “Good Morning, my dear.”

“Good morning Loki, did you sleep?” she asked yawing and stretching.

“Yes, but when I awoke I did not have the heart to wake you, for you looked so peaceful and beautiful.” He kissed her and started to take it further, but she stopped him.

“Loki, I need food” She giggled as he nuzzled her neck “Let me go get us some food and we shall continue”

“Promise?” he asked sounding a little scared that she would not come back.

“Yes” she palmed both of his cheeks so she could look into his eyes “I promise” she kissed his forehead and then got up and got dressed. 

Loki sat up and put on a pair of pants “Hurry back my dear” he said kissing her.

“I will and then we shall eat then say in bed till we require food again.” She smiled then made her way to get food. As she walked down the halls to the palace kitchen she saw Frigga walking towards her, she smiled and started to say hello but became dizzy.

“Easy, daughter” Frigga said soothingly as she helped her set down on the floor.

“I’m okay, I just need to eat.”

Frigga Looked in her eyes and smiled, “Yes you do, as you will be eating for two”

“I haven’t eaten since yester…wait what?”

“Lina you may be Midgardian and pregnancy may differ than here but I can still tell that you are with child.” Lina smiled and placed her hands on her belly. “Now go return to Loki and tell him of this good news. I will see that food is brought to you, and that my husband does not find out.” Said Frigga kissing the top of Lina’s head. “Can you walk?” Lina nodded “Good now hurry along.”

Lina hurried back to Loki and rushed to him hugging him “I missed you too dear” Said Loki wrapping his arms around her. She pulled back and looked into his eyes and smiled. “What is wrong my dear your face is flushed.”

“I’m pregnant.”

“Are…are you sure?” he asked quietly taking her hands in his.

“Yes, as I was walking to get us food I got dizzy, Frigga was there and one look at me and she knew. She said that she would make sure that your father would not find out.”

Loki wrapped his arms around her and picked her up and spun in a circle with her, and sat her back down and kissed her, “Oh Lina, this is the best day of my life” he smiled and placed a hand on her belly.


	6. Chapter 6

As time passed Lina’s belly grew, as the child in her grew, and Loki could not be happier. He would make things right with this child. He would give his life to keep this child and not let anyone take it away.

“Oh” said Lina as she sat in a chair by the fire working on her knitting skills, making a blanket for the baby.

“What is it dear, what is wrong?” Asked Loki worried as he stood up and made his way to her.

“It’s okay Loki, the baby is just kicking like crazy.” She replied as she took his hand and placed it on her belly so he could feel.

“My, is it not a wonder. Thor come feel.” Said Loki as he motioned for him to come closer. Thor came for daily visits now, to visit with his new sister and to make up for lost time with Loki.

“Brother, you will have a strong son.” Said Thor in amazement as he felt a kick.

“Or daughter, now if you boys will excuse me, the little one and I need a nap.” Said Lina standing and kissing Loki.

“Sleep well my Queen.” Lina made her way to the bedroom and shut the door. Loki turned to Thor, “Thor if Odin finds out that Lina is with child…”

“Loki I do not think he will do anything.”

“You forget what he has done in the past to my children. You also forget that you are his true son, of his flesh and blood. I am not.”

“Brother, you have my word; I will not let anything happen to this child, you or Lina.”

“Loki!” yelled Lina “LOKI!”

Both he and Thor ran to the bedroom, “What is it my dear?” he asked as he took her hand.

“It’s too early.”

“I shall go get mother.” Said Thor as he hurried out the door.

“I am here my love.” Said Loki stroking her hair trying to comfort her. She squeezed his hand when another contraction came “Sush darling it will be alright” He said kissing her forehead.

“Alright Loki go with Thor, we shall handle this.” Said Frigga placing a hand on her son’s shoulder and as two handmaidens began to set up for the birth.

“Come brother” said Thor leading Loki away.

“It’s too early. It’s only been three months” panicked Lina to Frigga.

“No dear it’s late, here pregnancy is only two months.”

“For us it’s nine. Damnit it hurts!”

“Daughter it will be alright.” 

 

*                      *                       *

 

For several hours Loki paced back and forth in front of the doors to their bed chambers, hearing Lina’s screams of pain ever so often.

“Loki you are going to wear a rut in the floor, come, sit.” Said Thor from the couches by the fireplace. 

“I am sorry. I just hate hearing her in pain and not being able to fix it” Said Loki as he sat next to Thor. 

“You know these things take time, you must trust Mother to…”

An infant’s cry was heard and Loki bounded back up. The doors opened and Frigga approached, “Loki, you have a daughter.”

“May, I see her and Lina?” he asked shyly.

“Yes you may, for she will need your help. She is exhausted, that was the most difficult birth I have ever assisted in.”

“Are they alright?” he asked as if scared that something went wrong.

“Yes, just tired.”

Loki slowly and timidly made his way to Lina and his daughter. He saw Lina lying on the bed, indeed looking exhausted, and feeding the infant. He sat down on the bed next to her.

“Loki I am sorry I couldn’t give you a son.” She looked into his eyes.

“Do not be silly. For we can have more than one child.” He kissed her forehead “What shall we name her?”

“You decide”

“Layla”

“It’s beautiful Loki. Now can you hold her? I am exhausted.”

He took the small infant in his arms and Layla grasped his finger. Her small hand started to turn blue and she transformed in a frost giant child, so did Loki. Even though infants can’t smile, Layla looked into her father’s eyes and indeed did smile as she transformed back. With tears of joy in his eyes he smiled “I have a daughter, a strong, beautiful daughter. No one will take you away from me.” He laid her in the bassinet next to Lina’s side of the bed and laid down himself next to Lina and took her in his arms “My dearest love, thank you. Thank you so much for this beautiful gift.” He kissed her forehead and held her as she slept.

 

*                       *                        *

A few days later…

Loki and Lina lay in their bed facing each other with Layla in between them. Loki smiled “She is beautiful, just like her mother.”

“She has her father’s green eyes.”

There was a knock on the door and Loki got up to answer it “Loki it is I, Thor” Loki opened the door, “Brother, we must talk.” Said Thor walking in and Loki shut the door. “Father knows of Layla and is furious, Mother is trying to calm him but it is not working. We must get you to a safe place. You must flee Asgard.”

“I will not abandon them.” Said Loki defiantly 

“Then take them with you. Go to Midguard. I will go with you to set up asylum with S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“You know if I go back there I will never see Lina or Layla again.”

“I will vouch for you. Come, now. During your time sequestered in your chambers the bifrost has been fixed with the tesseract.” Pleaded Thor as he took hold of Loki’s arms.

Loki turned to see Lina holding Layla, he smiled and took them into his arms, “Darling, go with Thor, take Layla for your safety.”

“No, not without you!” she started to cry.

“Lina please, do not argue. Go now I will join you as soon as I can. It is the only way for you two to be safe.” He kissed Layla on the forehead then Lina on the lips. “Now, go”

“NO!”

“Thor, please, take them.” Said Loki looking at his brother. Thor nodded; he knew he was not going to convince Loki to go. Of all the times for Loki to do the right thing and stay to defend himself he choose now, thought Thor.

“Loki, please come with us.” Pleaded Lina as Thor led them away.

Thor quickly took her and Layla to the bifrost that would take her to earth.

“Sister, I am sending you to the Man of Iron, Tony the son of Stark, building in the city of New York. He is a good man, he has a floor for me to use when I visit, you can use it. Tell him you are family then tell of how you are family. I will bring Loki to you or you back to him as soon as I can. You have my word.”

“Thank you” said Lina before crossing the bifrost. Lina arrived at Stark tower to see Tony and Pepper. “Please help, I am family of Thor. He sent me here for safety.” She said as she walked towards them. “My name is Lina, please help, Thor said you would.” She pleaded. Layla started to cry and Lina tried to soothe her.

“Sure I’ll help. I promise you will be safe here. Jarvis is Thor’s level ready?”

“Yes sir”

“Good, come with me and I will show you two to your floor.” Said Tony walking to the elevator.

“What is your baby’s name?” asked Pepper smiling at the child in Lina’s arms.

“Layla, her name is Layla.” 

“Here you go” said Tony as the elevator doors opened to a lavish top floor suite “JARVIS lights please”

“Yes sir” said the A.I. as the lights came on.

“Do you need me to show you how things work?” asked Tony.

“No, but thank you, I am from Earth.”

“Um…if you are from Earth then how can you be family of Thor?’ asked Tony skeptically.

“I am Loki’s wife, and Layla is his daughter. Odin is furious that Loki disobeyed him by us getting married and having Layla.”

“I thought we allowed Thor to take Loki back for punishment, not have a family.”

“He was punished, it’s a long story. Let me put Layla to bed and I’ll fill you in.” Lina walked to the open bedroom door and proceeded to put Layla to bed.

“Tony I know what you are thinking, but if Thor trusts her, so do I.” said Pepper quietly before Lina returned. “Lina before you start I need to know your sizes so I can get you and Layla some clothes. I will also need you to make a grocery list so I can get you food.”

“That’s not necessary, but thank you.”

“Yes it is, don’t argue you are a guest in my house, now tell us why Loki has a wife and child.” said Tony sitting down on a couch.

Lina sighed and sat down in a chair facing the couch and began to tell the story.

 

         *                        *                    *

“TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!” yelled Odin as Karn whipped Loki again. Loki did not say a word he just kept his head down and winced at the pain.

“Father, please stop this!” pleaded Thor.

“SILENCE, you will be king one day and you need to know that sometimes you do not show mercy, this is one of those times.”

Thor started to speak to tell his father that he himself blessed Loki and Lina’s union and Layla was not born out of wedlock, but Loki shook his head ‘no’.

“Again where is your whore and bastard child?!” Odin yelled again, and again Loki did not say a word. Odin motioned for Karn to whip him again. “Maybe some time alone to your thoughts will change your mind. Know this Loki Laufeyson, I will find them and have them brought here for execution unless you tell me where they are, if you tell me I will just send your child away and execute Lina….Come Thor.” Odin and Karn left the room and Thor stayed behind.

“Loki, let be tell him I blessed the union”

“No” Said Loki weakly “He will cast you out again and with you gone…” he trailed off Thor knowing what Loki meant, Thor gone would be a death sentence for his brother.

“Okay, I shall keep silent” said Thor Placing a hand on his brother’s cheek “You Have my word you will see them again soon, and you will be a family.”

“Brother please go, Odin is already angry.” pleaded Loki. Thor nodded and slowly walked away to leave Loki alone and chained in the dark cell.

 

              *                 *                 *

“He is our son! How can you do this to him!?” Cried Frigga

“He disobeyed his king!”

“If you find them what will you do?”

“As I told Loki, Lina is to be executed and if he tells me where they are the child will be banished, if not then executed.”

“The child is an innocent, you granddaughter! You are not the man I married Odin.”

“It is my duty as king!” he yelled to her back as she left her husband standing alone in the great hall.

“Father” said Thor stepping from the shadows “Please, Have mercy on Loki, Let him go, let him be with Lina and his daughter. He has seen the error of his ways, he has been punished enough.”

“NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT. If you speak of this again I will cast you out, for good this time.” replied Odin before he stormed off.


	7. Chapter 7

**My dearest Lina,                                                           I miss you and Layla so much. I do not want you to worry about me. I will not tell the Allfather where you are, I will do whatever it takes to keep you both safe. You have my word we will be together again soon, I love you my queen. Speak of me to Layla, please do not let her forget me.  Loki**

She held the letter to her chest and cried, “What is Odin doing to him?” she asked as Thor held her.

“I do not have the heart to tell you, for I know not for sure as father as instructed the guards to keep me away from him. I had to sneak in to see him to, make sure he was still alive, and get you a letter from him. I would ask you to write a letter but I fear that it would lead to your discovery.”

“Can you tell him I and Layla miss and love him.”

“Yes I will sister. I must return as Hemidall only gave me leave for an hour before he would tell father. I will return with Loki as soon as I can.” He said with one last embrace before standing. 

Layla started to cry and Lina made her way over to the bassinet and picked her up “Thor do you want to see your niece before you go?”

“Yes, just for a moment” he smiled walking over to them. Lina placed Layla in his arms. “Loki needs to be here with you both. It may take a month or two but I will do whatever it takes to bring him here.” He replied as he gave Layla back.

“Thank you Thor.”

“You are welcome sister.” He said entering the elevator and the doors closed. Shortly after a flash of lighting and a clap of thunder occurred and Lina knew he had returned to Asgard.

“Lina?” asked Pepper walking up behind her “Tasha and I are having a girl’s night in, you want to join us?”

Lina turned around to see the two of them behind her “Looks like I don’t have a choice” she smiled.

“Good, we have movies, chocolate, popcorn and wine.” Said Tasha motioning to take Layla which Lina allowed.

“Did Thor bring any news?” asked Pepper as they sat down on the sofa

“Yes, not the news I was hoping for but Loki is still alive.”

“That’s good”

“Yes but Odin is having him tortured because of me and Layla.” She replied starting to cry.

“Everything will be alright you just need to stay positive” said Pepper hugging Lina “Now let’s watch some movies”

“JARVIS,  _ Robin Hood Men in Tights _ Please.”

“Yes Miss Romanoff” replied the A.I. 

The lights dimmed and the movie started.

*                    *                          *

As the days continued Loki could not remember how long it had been since he had seen Lina or Layla. His cell had no windows so he did not know if it was day or night and he only got one meal a day and it seemed to come at different times so he could not judge time on that either. The tortures that Karn had carried out on him would have killed any mortal man long ago. Every time he thought about giving up and allowing himself to die he would remember his word that he gave Lina that they would be together again, and that would give him strength to carry on. Thor would sneak in when he could and would bring him fresh food and water and to hold him up to give his arms a break from being suspended above his head. Loki was dreaming about Lina and Layla. He was teaching Layla a spell, she must have been about four in midgardian years, they were in a beautiful garden. Lina was close by sitting on a bench and reading she was with child again. He was awoken be the sound of his cell door unlocking and opening. He didn’t even look up he just braced himself for the pain.

“Loki you can end this. Just tell me where they are, and you will be taken to a healing room.” Said Odin standing in front of him.

Loki did not even look up “Just get on with any dark torture you and Karn have planned for I will never tell.”

Odin nodded to Karn who heated an iron poker in the fire till it was white hot then placed it on Loki’s side. He allowed himself to pass out; he did not want to be awake to feel the pain anymore.

*                     *                           *

Lina and Pepper talked in the living room as Layla took a nap on a blanket on the floor. She looked like a frost giant child.

“Remember the time I was watching her for you so you could get a shower and she transformed…I freaked out.” Said Pepper taking a drink of her water.

“Yeah I should have told you about our little frost giant. I think she misses her father, I miss him.” Said Lina starting to cry “It has been seven months and Thor has only come once. I…I don’t know if Loki is even alive.”

Pepper hugged Lina “He is alive if he wasn’t Thor would have come and told you so.” 

“What if Odin found out it was Thor that blessed our union and Thor cannot leave Asgard?”

“Lina you must stay positive” said Pepper smiling “Now are you okay? I need to go check on Tony he has been in his lab all day.”

“Sure”

“If you need anything let me know, and please think about coming to Thanksgiving with us next week.”

“Thank you, I will.”

Pepper headed to the elevator and Layla woke up from her nap “You must be hungry” said Lina as she picked her up and started to get her some cereal. She heard a clap of thunder and raced to the window to look out hoping to see Thor, or Loki but It was just a storm.

*                           *                           *

“Loki someone has been bringing you food, Tell me who it is!” said Karn and Loki did not even look up. “Very well, hold his head” he instructed another guard who harshly grabbed his head and held it up.

Loki’s eyes widened in horror as he saw Karn approach him with the needle and leather to sew his lips shut again “Please, No!” he pleaded and Karn ignored his sobs as he slowly sewed Loki’s lips shut again.

“There now it does not matter who it was as you cannot eat.” Laughed Karn “Now what shall we do today…I know since you side has started to heal how about the hot poker again?” Karn proceeded to heat up the poker again till it was white hot and touched his side with it. Karn the put the poker to his chest and before the world went dark Loki thought,  _ I am sorry Lina for not honoring my word, please do not Layla forget me. _


	8. Chapter 8

Thor had, had enough. He was going to free Loki and take him to see Lina and his daughter. He knew that he would have to wait till the cover of darkness and he knew that his father would be furious but he did not care. Someone…or something had bewitched the Allfather. Loki had served his punishment dealt to him by the council he did not deserve this. He only hoped that his friends on earth would forgive him. 

It was late in the night and the palace was silent, he quickly and quietly made his way to the dungeons he saw that Loki’s cell was unguarded and Thor began to worry.  He opened the door, Loki was still chained with his arms above his head looking more thin and gaunt than his normal self. He was covered in dried and new blood old and new fresh burns, lashings and cuts. “Loki?” whispered Thor and Loki did not move, Thor began to fear that he was too late and that his little brother was already dead. Once he got to him he was relieved to see that he was still breathing. He stated to remove the chains but the cuffs were imbedded in his wrists. Thor removed his cape and wrapped it around his brother’s naked body and broke the chains from the ceiling and took Loki in his arms and proceeded to the Bifrost. He noticed that Loki’s lips had been sewn shut again and he was angered at this.

“You dare disobey you father again?” asked Hemdall

“I do not have time to argue with you, father has been bewitched. Send me the city of York of New to the man of iron’s building.”

“I agree the Allfather has been bewitched I will tell him that I cannot see you and that you must have left Asgard of other means.”

“Thank you” said Thor as she and Loki were sent through space to Earth. “SON OF STARK GET BANNOR SON!” yelled Thor as he walked towards the door and Lina dropped her champagne glass, it shattering on the floor as soon as she saw Loki in Thor’s arms.

“LOKI!” yelled Lina as she ran towards him “Oh my god how could you let this happen Thor!”

“Sister I tried to stop it but father but I could not, please believe me”

“Guys we need to get him down to the medical wing.” Said Bruce checking his pulse.

“Give him to me Thor.” Said Tony taking, Loki in his arms. While a little over a year ago anyone of the Avengers would have loved to see Loki punished for his crimes, this seemed to be a bit extreme even for what he had done.

“Thor, Keep Lina up here.” Said Bruce as he a Tony stepped into the elevator.

“NO! I have not seen my husband in eight months you will not keep me from him!”

“Sister let them do their job.”

“I…I…can help. I was a nurse before I was taken to Asgard.”

“Okay I could use an extra pair of trained hands.” Said Bruce.

“Thor help Pepper with Layla.” Said Lina as the doors to the elevator closed. “Loki it’s going to be okay, you’re safe now.” She kissed the top of his head. The doors opened to the medical wing and Tony laid Loki down on the bed in the middle of the room. “Bruce he’s not breathing.”

“Cut away those stitches away from his mouth.” Said Bruce as he put on a pair of gloves and got the things ready he would need to intubate him. Lina did as she was told quickly. “Lina get me an IV in both arms” said Bruce getting the tube in Loki and connected a bag to the tube “Tony hold this like this and squeeze the bag once every three seconds.” Said Bruce instructing him how to use a bag valve mask to give Loki air till Bruce could hook up the ventilator

“I…”

“Please Tony.” Asked Lina looking at Loki’s arm for a vein for the IV. Tony nodded and did as he was instructed. Bruce checked for a pule and found that Loki had one but it was very weak. 

Lina leaned and whispered into Loki’s ear “You fight this, don’t you dare leave us” Bruce wheeled over the venerator and hooked it up to the tube in Loki’s mouth and it began to breath for him. 

“Lina, once you’re done with that hook him up to the monitor, I know he’s not human but hopefully his vitals won’t be much different than ours.”

“They’re not Bruce I have spent enough time with him.” 

“Good, once you are done for that we will need to start cleaning his wounds and getting those shackles off.

“What fluids do you want in the IVs?”

“I would like to do blood in one, but…”

“No one is a match and Layla is too young.”

“So do Lactated ringers in one and the other I want a broad spectrum antibiotic. We also need to get full body x-rays I need to see what all is broken.” Bruce left to change into some scrubs.

Lina started to remove the bits of leather from Loki’s lips “Tony this is going to take a while, you can head back up to the party.”

“You sure?”  
“Yes, I will tell JARVIS to let you know when we are done.”

Tony nodded and headed back up stairs. 

“Lina go change into some scrubs we are going to have to do surgery to remove the cuffs.”  Both Bruce and Lina Worked on Loki to get him cleaned up and the cuffs removed.

 

*                             *                                 *

“What is a nurse?” asked Thor

“It’s a person that helps people when they are sick.” Said Pepper

“Oh, like a healer”

Tony walked back into the room “They are working on him now. The said that they would let us know when they are done.”

“Thank you for helping him.” Said Thor

“Once you told us he was affected by the staff like Barton, and that he was not in control of his actions, it was a little easier to forgive him.” Replied Tasha who was now holding a fussy Layla.

“Well all that is left to do now is wait.” Said Pepper as Tony sat next to her.

Several hours later…

“Sir, Ms. Lafueyson is requesting Thor and her daughter’s presence in the medical wing immediately.” Said JARVIS 

Thor took Layla in his arms and headed to the medical wing. The doors opened and Thor saw Lina finishing a bandage on Loki’s wrist. “Sister, will he be alright?”

“He is very sick, only time will tell. He is stable for now but still critical.” Said Bruce injecting something in his IV.

“Lina, watch his vitals closely if is heart rate get to high give him another sedative, I think it will be best to keep him sedated for a while. I don’t want him waking up in pain.” 

Lina nodded as Bruce left to study what infections Loki had. “I am going to finish cleaning his wounds, Thor I will need your help, just put Layla on the other bed.”

Thor did as he was told and when he joined Lina again, “How might I help you sister?”

“We need to roll him on his side so I can clean the lashings on his back.” Lina and Thor carefully rolled Loki on his side and Thor held him. 

As Lina began to clean his back “Lina please believe me I tried to stop father.”

“I believe you Thor, are you going to be able to go home?”

“I do not know but I will not leave till Loki is well, I will need his help figuring out who bewitched father.”

“You can roll him back now” she removed her gloves and threw them away, than smoothed the hair on Loki’s head.

“He would not let me say that I blessed your union because he was afraid father would cast me out then kill him.”

“Has he always been this valiant?” 

“It depended on the situation, he usually tricked he was out of trouble but, now he stands up for you and Layla.”

“Thor are you hungry you can join the party.” Asked Lina taking Loki’s hand. 

Thor hugged Lina, “I will stay and watch over you both, get some rest”

Lina smiled and Layla started to cry so she went over to her and tried to soother her, she started to lean and reach out to Loki, “No sweetie Daddy is sick” but she only screamed louder so Lina moved Loki’s arm and place her next to him, she immediately calmed down and fell back asleep. “JARVIS?”

“Yes Ma’am?”

“Lower the lights by seventy-five percent” the lights lowered as Lina adjusted the blanket on his bed, took his vitals and gave another sedative. She sat back down next to Thor by the bed and took Loki’s hand. He may be a god but he was very sick, she hoped that Thor had gotten him here in time. “JARVIS could you monitor my husband’s vitals and set an alarm if they get to high?”

“Of course.”

Lina climbed in under the covers next to Loki “Thor if you get tired you can sleep on the other bed”

“Thank you sister” said Thor as she drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

 

It had been two weeks since Thor had brought Loki to earth. Lina and Thor never left his side. Unless made to, to eat and shower. The rest on the Avengers took turns watching Layla so that Lina could care for Loki. 

“Lina let’s unhook the ventilator to see if he is strong enough to breathe on his own,” said Bruce reading Loki’s chart. Lina did as asked, she held her breath as she unhooked the ventilator to see if he could breathe on his own, and after a couple of seconds Loki started to breathe, and Lina exhaled. 

Bruce removed the tube that was in Loki’s mouth “I still want to keep him sedated till tomorrow.”

“Okay”

“Go ahead and change his bandages, and start another round of antibiotics when that one is empty. And could you also draw me some more blood? I want to see how those infections are coming.”

“Sure”

“Anything I can do to help?” asked Thor as he walked in the room

“You can help me in changing his bandages, go wash your hands.” Thor did as he was told as Lina drew up the blood and handed it to Bruce. Thor joined Lina by Loki’s bed as Bruce left for the lab. “Here put these on.” Said Lina handing him a pair of gloves. She the proceeded to show Thor how to clean Loki’s wounds and change the bandages.

“Loki was the one that tended to wounds when we would go into battle. I never cared to learn any of it because I always thought he would be there. I never imagined that any of this would have happened. Loki is lucky to have you Lina. You are so kind, caring and strong.”

“Thanks Thor, I love him so much, I just want him well.”

“He will be well with your care. You could rival with the healers back home.” Thor hugged Lina “Do you want Layla brought to you?”

“Yes please, it’s time for her nap, and lately she will only sleep next to Loki.”

Thor nodded and went to get Layla. Lina changed out Loki’s antibiotics and IV fluids and started to take his vitals when she became dizzy.

“Good news.” Said Bruce as he walked back in the room “the infections are almost gone, a couple more rounds of antibiotics and he should be done with…”he looked up to see Lina collapse “Whoa I got you” said Bruce as he caught her.

She came back to “Wha...What happened?”

“You passed out, when was the last time you had anything to eat or drink?”

“I...I don’t remember, I have been so focused on taking care of Loki.”

“Okay, you are on bed rest for twenty-four hours, you are getting an IV and going to eat something.”

“I won’t leave his side I will be here when he wakes up.”

“You don’t have to Lina we’ll push the beds together”

Lina nodded and Bruce helped her in the other bed in the room. 

“Sister are you alright?” asked Thor as he came back in 

“Yes Thor, I just have been forgetting to eat” replied Lina as she laid down “Just put Layla next to Lo…Ouch…ki.” She winced as Bruce started her IV.

“Sorry” Bruce said as he lowered the rails of the beds to push them together “Now what do you want to eat?”

“A Cheese burger, fries, and a chocolate milk shake.”

“Sure” smiled Bruce “I’m sure we can handle that.”

“Sister you should take better care of yourself”

“I know…I just forgot. I was thinking about taking care of Loki” replied Lina as she covered all three of them up with the blankets “It’s amazing his vitals calm down so much when Layla is lying next to him.”

“He may be asleep but it is his daughter and he can sense her presence.”

Lina rolled on her side towards Loki just in time to see him move his are closer to Layla.”

*                             *                                 *

“Alright Lina no more sedatives after this one. It will let him sleep through the night and he should wake up on his own in the morning.” Said Bruce signing Loki’s chart “Oh and when this round of antibiotics are done no more. Night see you in the morning.”

Lina administered the sedative and removed the IV for the antibiotics. It was snowing and a week till Christmas. Loki was healing, slowly but still healing. She picked up Layla from the playpen and laid her next to Loki and gave her a bottle that she could hold on her own now “My, how big you’ve gotten Daddy will be surprised.” Lina took the bottle when Layla was finished. Layla grasped Loki’s hospital gown tightly as she drifted off to sleep. Lina covered Layla and Loki. She sat down in the chair next to the bed. The only light was from the Christmas tree in the room and the TV. Lina settled in and waited for Loki to wake up.

*                             *                                 *

Loki slowly opened his eyes and realized he was in a bed. Layla was at his side asleep and Lina asleep in a chair next to his bed. “Li…Lina?” he said hoarsely.

She woke up and smiled as she stood up “Its ok Loki, I’m here” she took his hand and smoothed the hair on top of his head.

“Wh…where am I?”

“On Earth, in Tony’s building in New York.” Loki began to breathe heavily and look terrified. “Shush Loki, it’s okay. You’re safe, you will not be harmed, you have been forgiven.”

“Ju…just like that they forgave me?”

“Loki they knew you had no control over your actions, that the spear affected you like it did Barton and Eric. They knew that the Chitarui were controlling you.” She kissed his forehead.

“You lo…look so beautiful.”

“And you’re funny Loki, I look terrible.”

“Not t…to me.”

“Do you want some water?”

“Y…yes please.”

Lina poured some water into a cup and helped him “Small sips Loki.” He nodded when he was finished and laid back down.

“I can hardly believe how big Layla has gotten.”

“She is nine months old today.”

“Have we been apart that long?”

“Yes”

“Lina, my dear?”

“Yes”

“Can I have some food? I am hungry”

She chuckled and kissed his forehead again “It’s a good sign that you have an appetite again, but we will have so start off with soft foods.”

“Why?”

“Loki you almost died, when Thor brought you here three weeks ago you were very sick and barely breathing. We had to keep you sedated as we didn’t want you to be in all that pain awake.”

“How bad was I injured?”

“All of your wounds were infected; the burns were pretty bad too. You had four broken ribs, six were cracked. We had to do surgery to remove the cuffs in your wrists and to repair both of you lower legs that were broken in several places. You also had and infection of the lungs called Pneumonia, probably the same thing I had there too.” 

“Lina I love you so much, thank you for healing me.”

“I love you too, but you’re not completely healed it will take some time.”

“Could you lay down with me? Please?”

“Of course my love.” Lina replied kissing him and then putting the rail down when Bruce walked in.

“Good morning Lina how is our Patient”

“Awake and hungry.”

“Good, you did tell him soft foods first right?”

“Of course”

“Hey guys JARVIS said Reindeer Games is awake.” Said Tony entering to room and walking to the foot of the bed. Loki started to get nervous again.

“Loki calm down or you will have to be sedated again” said Lina taking his hand after looking at the monitors.

“BROTHER! You are awake!” boomed Thor as he ran to hug Loki 

“Ouch. Easy Thor you big oaf!” winced Loki at the strong embrace.

“Sorry” he said letting go. Barton and Natasha had entered as well.

Layla stirred and looked up at Loki “Dadda”

“Loki her first words!” she exclaimed kissing Loki. 

“Lina” said Bruce “Let’s go ahead and start soft foods since Loki is awake.”

“Sure”

“When can I get out of this bed?”

“In a couple of more days. I want to make sure that you can keep down solid foods”

Layla had crawled up on Loki’s chest and giggled “Dada” and hugged his neck. He held her “My darling daughter”

“It’s time for her to eat” said Lina starting to stand.

“We will bring you guys food and let you have some family time.” Said Natasha

“Thank you. Thank you all for your kindness, especially after all I have done.” Said Loki still holding Layla.

“Don’t worry about it, just don’t do it again” said Tony

“Me not putting an arrow in your eye is my Christmas present to you!” said Clint angrily before storming out.

“I guess I deserved that, but what is Christmas?”

“It is a Midgardian holiday. A time for celebration, togetherness, feasting and exchanging of gifts.” Said Thor

“I have my family again that is gift enough for me” replied Loki kissing the top of Layla’ s head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

“Lina, I do not trust Barton to keep watch over Layla” Said Loki as Lina started to wash his hair.

“Loki, he will not harm her, no one here will. They will protector her with their lives.”

“I wish that my magic was not taken from me, and you did not have to care for me as if I were a child.”

“Loki, I love you, I always will, I will always care for you.”

“But I am the one that is supposed to provide for you, to care for you.”

“Loki” she said lifting his head up to get him to look in his eyes. She kissed him on the forehead “Stop, stop fretting it will be ok”

He smiled and she tilted his head back more to rinse out the soap in his hair “Will I ever walk again?” he asked sounding scared, he did not know what would happen since he did not have his magic or access to a healing room on Asgard.

“Yes, you just need time to heal.” She replied drying his hair with a towel “I have seen far worse breaks and people walk again. Now what do you want to wear to dinner tonight?”

“I do not know, could you pick something out love?”

“Yes, dear” she kissed him “But first there is something I wish to do while we have some time alone” She smiled and straddled him in his chair. She locked the wheels as he put his hands on her hips.

“I thought the good doctor told us I could not do this yet.” He mused

“As your nurse I am overriding his orders, plus what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him” she smirked

“I believe that my mischievous ways rubbed off on you my dear”

He watched as she untied the belt on her black silk robe. He put his hands back on her hips on the inside on her robe and pulled her to him and kissed her.  He moved his hands up her back as he kissed her and gently pushed the robe off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor revealing a dark green corset with gold stitching. 

“Tell me if I hurt you Loki” she whispered in his ear.

“My darling you could never hurt me.” He replied before kissing her. He fisted her hair and gently pulled her head back so he could leave a trail of kisses down her neck to her collar bone. She let out a moan, and he smiled against her delicate skin. He bit down on the top of her breast making her gasp and arch up towards him. She fisted his hair to hold him to her as he kissed the spot to sooth it. “Lina, my beautiful darling Lina, I have missed you so much” He said putting his head on her shoulder and tightly wrapped his arms around her. “You and Layla never left my thoughts. Every time I thought about giving up and dying to stop the pain I would see you two and I knew I could not give up I had to see you two again. I had given you my word that we would be together again”

“Loki, look at me” he looked at her and she cradled his face in her hands “You never left mine either” she kissed him and placed herself over his hardened, erect member and lowered herself on it. He placed his hands on her hips and pushed her down. It had been so long since he felt her warmth around him, so long had it been that he felt this pleasure. “Oh, Loki” she gasped as she allowed herself a moment to adjust to his size inside her. She began to move up and down slowly at first and then building up the pace. 

“Lina…you feel...so….wonderful” Loki said breathlessly and full of lust.

I wasn’t long before she began to feel the beginnings of her orgasm.

“Lina my dear I am sorry but I am…”

She put a finger to his lips to quiet him “Me to”

With a final thrust they both came calling out each other’s name. Loki wrapped his arms  tightly around her and pulled her to him “I will never let us be separated again, I love you”

“I love you too” she kissed him after a few moments in each other’s arms “Now do you want to lie down and rest a bit while I get ready for the party?”

“Yes, darling” he yawned “But are you sure they want me there?” He asked as she wheeled him into the bedroom.

“Yes, they do. They understand what happened to you, and that you had no control over your actions.” She replied as she helped him to the bed. “Now rest while I get ready.” She covered him up and kissed his forehead. He drifted off to sleep and Lina hummed happily as she got ready.

*                             *                                 *

“Loki hold still!” said Lina frustrated as she tried to tie his tie.

“I’m sorry I trust you, it is just that I’m…I’m still a little nervous with things around my neck.” He replied quietly.

“It’s okay, I won’t tie it tight” she smiled and she started to re-tie the emerald green tie. She had picked out a plain black shirt and slacks for him to wear.

“Did I ever tell you green suits you?” he was referring to the emerald green dress that she wore. It was just below her knees. It had a square neck with wide shoulder straps. There was also faint gold filigree designs on it as well. She wore heels to match.

“Yes that day back on Asgard when you wrapped the blanket around me.” She adjusted his shirt and tie “I know it is your favorite color that is why I got you that tie and me this dress. Now let’s go down stairs and join the party.” She got behind him and pushed his wheel chair towards the elevator. Once down on the common floor the doors opened and they saw a beautiful Christmas tree decorated with tons of presents under it.

“Hey guys! How are you feeling Loki?” Asked Steve

“Much better Captain”

“Loki, just call me Steve” he smile and patted Loki’s shoulder before heading to the kitchen to help Bruce with dinner.

Layla was asleep on Clint’s chest with one of his arms protectively around her, she had her own green dress on, “See Loki nothing to worry about, I told you he would not harm her.”

“Brother” yelled Thor as he came to hug Loki and Lina “I am so glad you came”

“Wake up Clint” said Natasha kicking his foot. 

“Wha...uh...huh.” He woke up and sat up holding Layla, she woke up to see her father and she giggled as she squirmed to get out of Clint’s arms. He noticed Loki and sat her down. She immediately crawled towards her Father and Mother. 

Once she got to Loki’s chair she pulled herself to a standing position and Loki picked her up and put her in his lap. “And how are you my precious little one?” asked Loki as she smiled and snuggled into his chest.

“Sorry I’m late guys! Traffic was terrible form the airport to here”

“Jane?!” said Thor turning around to face the elevator.

“Thor!” Jane exclaimed as she dropped her luggage and ran to him. He scooped her up in a loving embrace. “Tony didn’t tell me that you’d be here!”

“I wanted to surprise you both” said Tony entering the room with drink in hand.

“Wow…Tony sentimental…that’s a scary thought.” Said Natasha poking Clint in the side who had drifted back off to sleep.

“Would you stop that! I just got back from a mission”

“You can sleep tonight after the party.” 

“Guys, dinner is ready” called Bruce from the kitchen.

Everyone made their way to the large table in the room. Loki noticed that there was a spot open at the head of the table without a chair. And to his surprise that is where Lina had rolled him. After everyone had sat down, Lina on his right side he leaned towards her and whispered “My dear I think that I am in the son of Stark’s place”

“No, not tonight, you are the guest of honor” she kissed his cheek and patted his knee.

Everyone filed their plates, even Loki, to his surprise he rather Like Midgardian food. The mood was light, Loki had not had not expected them to be so welcoming and forgiving after all that he had done. Everyone started to tell stories about each other’s embarrassing moments.

“Thor, shall I tell the story about how you lost Mjolinir and what we had to do to get it back?” smiled Loki

“Brother you tell that story and I will tell of how Sleipnir came to be” Thor warned. Loki paled and quieted, he wasn’t quite ready to admit that the Myths were true, he loved his son greatly but wasn’t quite that trusting of his new friends to be that open yet.

The rest of dinner and desert consisted of the rest of the Avengers trying to get the two stories out of the two brothers.

“Loki?” asked Steve

“Yes Cap…Steve?”

“We wanted…to…um…you to be part of the team…once you’re well of course”

“You want me to be an Avenger?” asked Loki quietly

“Yes, we figured after we fought you it would be better to have you on our side.” said Tony standing and walk towards Loki, “So what do you think reindeer games?” he asked extending his hand to Loki.

“I would be honored Star…um Tony” he replied shaking Tony’s hand.

“Great! Present time!!!” Tony yelled as he made a bee line towards the tree.

“FREEZE!” yelled Pepper. “Not till tomorrow morning.”

“But, but”

“No buts!”

“Please Pep?” he pleaded with her as everyone joined them

“No.”

“Fine I get to pick out the movie then!”  said Tony defiantly as Lina Helped Loki on the couch. “JARVIS ‘A Christmas Story” please”

“Yes Sir.”

Everyone settled in and Pepper and Natasha handed out eggnog.  The movie started and the lights dimmed. Loki looked out the window and Layla slumbered in his lap. It was snowing, and for the first time in a long time he was not scared. He was part of the team, he finally felt like he belonged. Perhaps it was because he finally understood that family not always consisted of blood. He looked toward Thor with Jane and smiled Thor returned the smile knowing that he has is brother back. He knew Lina and Layla loved him no matter what he looked like, either it be Asgardian or JÖtun. He took her hand and she faced him and they both smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Morning…

“EVERYONE WAKE UP!!!” yelled Tony’s voice over the PA system. “It’s Christmas and Pepper says I can’t open gifts till everyone is down here.”

Loki moaned and rolled over as he pulled the blankets over his head. “Why in Hel is he awake so early?”

“Come on Loki its Layla’s first Christmas.” Lina said pulling the covers off Loki

“AAHH!!” he yelped and pulled the covers back over his head “Go without me, I am tired”

“Nope, you will be there” she said snuggling up towards his back “I promise I will make it up to you” she purred in his ear.

“Darling you know my weakness” he smiled and kissed her “Help me to my chair”

“How about I help you get dressed first?”

“But why? Could I not surprise everyone with the gift of me?” he asked pulling her close to him

“Um…no Loki, you’re mine and I don’t like sharing” she smiled and kissed him.

“Alright my dear, alright”

Once down stairs…

“About time Loki! We are still waiting for your bro…um Thor” said Tony stopping himself from saying ‘brother’ knowing it was still a touchy subject.

“Thor has always been last to wake in the morning or to arrive anywhere and now that Lady Jane is here I expect him to be even later.” Said Loki with Layla in his lap and Lina pushing them towards the Christmas tree.

“Please Pep, now since we know Thor will be late.”

“No but you can go ahead and hand the gifts out.

“Heya!!” yelled Tony getting up. He wore a Santa hat as he handed out the gifts. Everyone was sitting on the carpet around the tree. The pile had more than doubled since the night before. All the gifts were wrapped in their signature colors, Lina and Layla’s were a lighter shade of green.

“Dear, why do I have gifts?” whispered Loki as he leaned towards Lina as she helped him to the floor.

“Everyone gets gifts.”

“Sorry we’re late but someone did not want to get out of bed.” Said Jane with a sleepy Thor next to her.

Once Thor saw Loki he woke up “Brother You came!”

“Of course, it is Layla’s first Christmas and she is half midgardian, I figured I must learn the customs for her sake” he smiled

Thor sat down next to Loki with Jane at his side. “Alright, everyone can open gifts now” said Pepper. A flurry of paper hit the air. They had spoiled Layla; she had the most gifts, toys, books and clothes. Loki and Steve had gotten books to get them up to date on culture. Loki had opened a small gift to see a picture of him, Layla and Lina the day he woke up. He smiled and sat it next to him. Clint had gotten new arrows, Tasha new guns, Bruce a book on calming techniques and Tony got an vintage erector set. 

Thor turned to Jane and took her hands “Um…Jane…I want to ask you something.”

“Of course what is it?”

“I am not good at words but um…I love you and would you marry me?” he pulled out a ring with a large ruby in it.

“Oh” she started to cry “Yes Thor Yes!” she hugged him tightly. Loki quietly lifted himself into his chair and wheeled himself to the windows on the far side of the room. 

As Thor slipped the ring on Jane’s finger Lina noticed Loki by the windows. “Tasha, watch Layla for a bit?” she asked handing Layla to her. Lina made her way to Loki “Loki are you okay?” He didn’t look at her or say anything “Please, tell me what’s wrong”

“I did not give you a ring” he replied quietly

She lifted his head up gently with her fingers on his chin to get him to look at her he had tears in his eyes. “Oh, Loki I have you and Layla that’s all I need” she smiled and kissed his lips.

“You deserve a ring, I want everyone to know that you are mine and I am yours.”

“We will go shopping when you are well. Did you hurt your wrists lifting yourself?”

“Only a little but I did not feel the bones shift, I will be alright.”

“Breakfast!” yelled Steve from the kitchen

“You hungry?”  she asked wheeling him towards the kitchen

“Yes, do you think there will be any of those pancakes I like?”

“I’m sure there will be if not I can make you some.”

“A Toast” said Tony raising his glass “To Thor and Jane”

“To Thor and Jane” said everyone

“Brother?” 

“Yes Thor”

“Would you stand next to me at my wedding?”

“Of course, I may still yet have to sit but I will be there” Loki smiled “I never did say thank you for blessing my and Lina’s wedding”

“You are welcome Loki.”

There was a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder. They all turned to see Frigga standing outside looking very distraught and lost.

“Mother” said Thor and Loki in unison. Thor ran to her.

“Thor!” she embraced him, then noticing Loki She ran to him to embrace him “Loki my son” she said through her tears. He returned the embrace. “Loki are you alright? Why do you not stand? What is that you are sitting in?”

“I am alright mother, thanks to Lina and my friends here. It is called a wheel chair. I cannot walk while I heal. Not that I am not happy to see you mother but what brings you Midguard?”

She started to cry “The Allfather is not well. He does not eat, he does not sleep. He speaks to ones that are not there. He stands on the bifrost looking for you and your family. He has been bewitched by something. I need your help Loki. You are more adept at magic than I.”

“Mother, my magic has been taken from me, it was ripped from me when Thor brought me back.”

“I am afraid my cloaking spell will wear off that I cast on you, your family and Thor.” Layla crawled towards Loki, who picked her up and put her in his lap “Oh my, Layla has grown!” said Frigga as she motioned to pick her up. Layla snuggled into Loki’s chest to hide from her.

“It is alright my dear, this is your grandmother Frigga.” Layla looked up into Loki’s eyes then to Frigga. She reached up and allowed Frigga to hold her. 

“It is hard to believe how fast they grow.” She handed Layla back to Loki.

“Ma’am, do you think he will attack?” asked Steve

“I do not know if it was my husband I would say no but now I am not sure.”

There was another flash of lightning and clap of thunder, this time is was the Allfather in full battle armor.

“JARVIS SUIT NOW!” yelled Tony. Everyone else produced weapons and stood in front of Loki, Lina, Layla, and Frigga. Jane and Pepper hid behind the bar. Bruce hulked out and joined them.

“Loki” Growled Odin as he walked towards the group “I warned you! Now The die!” he raised Gungir and fired before anyone could react. Just before impact a force filed popped up and deflect the blast back towards Odin. 

They all turned to Loki, “It was not me” he replied in awe looking at his daughter in his lap, her small hands glowing blue, the color of the force field.

Tony tried to hit Odin with a repulsor blast but he dodged it “Old man can move quick!”

The Hulk grabbed Odin by the leg and held him upside down, Loki began to have a flashback and knew what was about to happen “You try to hurt friends!” yelled the Hulk.

“PUT ME DOWN YOU BEAST!”

The Hulk grinned right before he smashed him into the ground a couple of times. Odin’s eye changed from the ice blue to his normal brown and Frigga made her way to him “Odin, my Love?” she asked taking his hand

“My queen where am I?”

“Midguard”

He saw Loki “Loki, my son you are alive?”

“No thanks to you!” Loki spat angrily.

“What do you mean?” he asked sitting up

“Do you not remember having me and Lina tortured? Threating to kill her and our daughter?”

“Lina? The sweet midgardian girl that was abandoned on Asgard that I made your maid?”

“Father what is the last thing that you remember?” asked Thor kneeling next to his father.

“I remember releasing Loki to his chambers shortly after Lina was discovered. I could tell that she would be good for him.”

“You told me not to speak to him as punishment.” Said Lina

“Thanos” sighed Loki darkly “He said that if I failed on the take over there would be no place for me to hide and make be beg for something a sweet as pain. Taking my family is far worse that physical torcher.”  

Odin notice the Child “Is that your child?”

“Yes it is. The child you threatened to banish, you will not take her like you did my other children!” yelled Loki protectively shielding Layla.

“I will not banish or harm her, just let me hold her?” he asked sitting up.

Layla turned into Loki’s chest again trying to hide again and Loki held on to her tightly “I do not trust you”

“Please my son”

“Loki we won’t let he harm her or get away from here” said Steve placing a hand on his shoulder.

Loki loosened his grip and reluctantly let Odin pick her up.

“Her name?”

“Layla” replied Loki

Odin placed a hand on her head and closed his eyes and began to say a spell

“NO!” yelled Lina starting towards Odin, but Loki stopped her by grabbing her arm.

“It is alright Lina, he is giving her a blessing” 

“What?”

“I have given her the gift of long life. She will live a long life like the rest of us on Asgard do. Now come here Lina and I will give you the same gift, as I do not wish my son to bear the loss of you so quickly.”

Lina slowly walked toward Odin but Frigga stopped her “You cannot”

“What?!” asked everyone in unison.

“Why mother?” Loki asked worriedly. 

Frigga placed a hand on Lina’s belly “Not yet anyway” she smiled “You are with child again, a son this time.”

“Way to go stud!” said Tony patting Loki on the back.

“Then once the child is born it will be blessed then you Lina. After that all you children will carry the blessing.”

“Thank you Od…Father” said Loki as Frigga took Layla “But why the kindness now?”

“I have seen the error of my ways. I saw what I was doing these past months but had no control, I know how you felt when you were posed, I felt what you felt since you were a child. I should have never treated you differently. I have lost so much time with you. I am an old man I know we cannot forget all that has transpired but I am will to forgive if you are, start anew?” asked Odin Kneeling in front of Loki

“You are truly willing to start over? To trust me?”

“Yes, I want to make amends and spend the time I have left with my family all of it, Please my son?”

“Yes father.” 

Odin stood and embraced Loki “Thank you, Thank you my son” Thor cleared his throat.

“Jealous brother?” chided Loki

“No, Brother I…” he trailed off

“Father I believe he wishes you to bless Jane as he has asked for her hand and she has accepted.”

“Of course…Lady Jane is it?”

“Um yeah…I mean yes”

“Come here my child” and Odin blessed Jane as well.

“I get to plan a new wedding!” said Frigga happily as she hugged Jane “Oh Loki, Lina do you want to re do your wedding since you had to wed secretly?”

“Oh no, but Thank you, that day was perfect” she smiled at Loki.

“We shall still have a feast in your honor to celebrate your wedding, Layla and your new son upon your return! Thor you will have a separate one after to announce your engagement!” exclaimed Odin.

“I will not be returning to Asgard until I am healed.”

“But why?!” asked Frigga “The healers…”

“Mother” he took her free hand in his “There is much I have to learn as I have been requested to join the warriors here, like Thor. I will use the time I heal to learn the culture here.”

“Very well…once you are well I will give you your magic back, as you know it will not be a painless process and you need to be strong to endure it.” Said Odin taking Layla in his arms, she giggled as she snuggled into his neck.”

“Sir, ma’am you would like to join us for breakfast?” asked Steve

“Of course but what is the occasion for a feast so early in the day?”

“It is Christmas morn” replied Thor taking his mother’s arm “It is a Midgardian holiday, a time for feasting, togetherness and the exchanging of gifts”

They all made their way to the kitchen Loki took Lina by the hand and pulled her into his lap “A Son” he smiled as he placed a hand on her belly.

She kissed him “The second child of many”

“I love you, this has been the best day of my life, my father has accepted me, you are with child again, Layla has inherited my magic…there is nothing else I could wish for.”

“I love you too Loki”

“Hey you two Breakfast is getting cold!” yelled Tony from the kitchen.

“Coming!” they replied in unison not looking away from each other’s eyes and kissing.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Song in "If I die young" by The Band Perry


End file.
